The Writer and the Virus
by KotoriRod
Summary: Co-written w/thelizfantasy09 - A tale of two men, both with enemies that want them dead, find companionship and more with each other. WARNING: YAOI MEANING GUYxGUY aka SLASH FIC. DON'T READ IF YOU HATE THAT.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: This story was co-written with thelizfantasy09. We basically made blogs and conversed in character through events. This story takes place about a little over six months after Prototype.**

**Chapter 1: Reunion Awaited**

_Alan sat in his car, sitting casually as he waited for the street light to allow him to continue driving from his work. He drummed his fingers on the steering wheel. His eyes wandered a bit to a small locket that hung from the rearview mirror, seeing her smiling face which he'll never see again._

_It has been a half a year since Alice died, killed by Mr. Scratch during their last bout. He remembered watching her screaming to him, reaching out for help. And then his double…_

_Reality kicked back in when someone honked behind him, causing him to continue his ride towards his destination; home._

_Through the past six months, things seem to have turned hectic. A lot of people have been talking about someone, a person he knew personally after the fiasco of his return to reality, or what Barry had called "consciousness". Because of his two year absence, Barry had covered it well by saying that during his vacation, Alan Wake had fallen into a coma after an accident._

_But back to the person who has been all over the news: Alex Mercer._

_He had heard a lot about the guy, his acquaintance. He heard how he was the cause of the large problem going on at Manhattan Island. He still couldn't believe that such a thing was happening, but then again, he was going through a hell that would probably come out of some repetitive Japanese video game._

_He then turned and parked in the apartment garage, stepping out and heading into the lobby to check-in and gain access back into his home. Barry had given him the edited pages of his manuscript so he had to retype a few pages before returning the copy for publishing._

A said famous person- that the media was on and on about that people seem to doubt the news that actual person like "Alex Mercer" actually existed. They say many things, like he is a terrorist that caused the chaos in Manhattan…A true monster, but they haven't released any footage or picture of this monster. How could they- He could be just about anybody… That's what makes Blackwatch so on edge all the time. Can't trust anybody, which only made it easy for Alex to slip through their fingers every time they even got close on his trail.

But that isn't the reason he was standing on the balcony to a certain "Acquaintance", He knew him for a while now. The man was almost as famous as he was, and that somewhere deep down inside this hollow body of kept a small space opened- just for him. He knew he could trust this man, for he too went through the same kind of hell. "Alan Wake….. How long are you going to make me wait out here…?" He huffed, as he leaned against the glassed door, looking up at the gray clouded sky.

He stepped into the apartment, closing the door behind him while dropping his book bag just near the door. Pressing the voice box, there was obviously no messages that were that important at the moment as he continued walking towards the living room. Having relieved himself of his coat jacket, clad only in his sweater, shirt, and jeans, the writer walked over to the living room when he noticed something different about the surroundings.

It wasn't what was different inside the apartment, but his gaze turned to see that someone was standing out in the balcony. He soon recognized the hooded man as he quickly walked towards the door, sliding it open before stepping out and stared at Alex Mercer.

"What… how did you…? …When the hell did you get here?"

Truth be told, he was glad to see him. He didn't think on it much, but thinking back now, his day had been shitty. These past few months had been.

The sound of a sliding-door opening and his name being called alerted him that Alan was home. He turned around to greet the man "Long time no see….." A small grin came and went, as Mercer walked past Alan into the living room. "I've been here only for 15 minutes, its fine." His hands shoved in his black leather jacket, leaning against the back of the couch. Those pale blue eyes peeked out from underneath the brown hoody that concealed most of his face. "Sorry… I didn't mean to be absent for so long…. Gotta keep moving ya know?" A slight shrug signaled he really had a complicated situation.

The writer shook his head at the man before stepping back inside. He walked over, grabbing the TV controller as he turned it on. It suddenly showed another segment on Alex Mercer, speaking of things that happened more than a year ago. He had been trying hard to understand all this, but now he had to know. Turning it off, he looked over at Alex, giving him a look as if asking what the deal was with some organization going after hm.

Alex shook his head as the news rambled on and on about old news-The TV was suddenly turned off…silence fell over the room. He felt questioning eyes on him, waiting for an answer- wanting to know the truth. He sighed deep inwardly, not making any indication he was going to move from his spot. He didn't want to do this, tell Alan who he really was- But lying to him wouldn't be so wise, he couldn't do that to him. His eyes met Alan's in a serious intensity, and then they looked down to the carpeted floor, staring blankly at it. "I won't blame you for being scared of me- with the fact I'm not human, not in the slightest. I was the cause for the virus in Manhattan, but I didn't spread it. Alex Mercer was never my real name… I never had a name; I only woke up on a cold metal table about to be dissected in the morgue section of Gentek. The company my former self- the real Alex Mercer, a sociopath scientist who took revenge on the world by unleashing the virus in Penn Station as he died... Thus creating me-" He got off the couch and walked closer to Alan, staring him with those piercing eyes.

" I'm the virus Alan, Blacklight. I'm wearing the body of a dead man- So you can say I'm Alex Mercer, a reanimated corpse brought to life by the virus he helped construct. I'm a real monster. I- *his voice becoming frustrated* I can't fix what I've done… The many people I've stolen their identity. Taking their form like a shapeshifter, knowing everything, their skills, and their memories." He let out a hysterical laugh "I can hear their- voices sometimes… It's not pleasant" He took more steps toward the writer. "The company wants me dead, so they can destroy whatever evidence that could tie them to the fact they made the virus. Constructing a biological weapon…..ME!" The look in mans eyes, showed both fear, inner rage.

Alan could see the signs of the man before him suddenly losing his composure so suddenly, as if telling him this had been held in for a long while. He listened, standing still when Alex began to approach towards him. As he got closer, he could see all sorts of emotions crawling through and inside the man.

Once he shouted that last part and was now standing before him, Alan stared silently as he saw that Mercer was expecting some sort of reaction from him. There were many ways to react to this, truthfully most people would freak out and call the cops. However, Alan himself had gone through things that would otherwise make people go insane himself. He didn't have to deal with whispering voices, not anymore after escaping the Dark Place, but he still had to fight at night.

He himself had secrets, some things he hadn't shared with the other as a precaution since the beginning.

But as the writer took in a deep breath and placed a hand on Alex's shoulder, as he thought through this, one thought came above all the rest.

"So… you're saying that… _this_ friendship might not be real, since you're saying that you aren't Alex Mercer, not anymore anyways." His eyes fell to the floor, not looking Alan in the face. "I'm not sure what is real about me. This face- is my own. Or these feelings are just fake imitations".

Clenching Alan's hand that was on his shoulder in his own, his voice lowered to silent plea- "Alan…. I understand you might not trust me, but believe in what I say- I would never deceive you." He slowly was regaining his composure, letting go of the writer's hand, letting his fall silently to his side. "I'm known as Alex Mercer… so I would prefer you call me that, it would make me feel… more human. At least a little…" His expression looking hurt from his own realization….

"Hey… I do trust you, more than most. Believe me." The writer thought back to Bright Falls, how it took so long to get someone to believe him about the Dark Presence. He gave a small nod. "Alright, Alex... And… sorry. I didn't mean to have you say all that… I just needed to get things cleared up. Plus, Barry's been on me about how I should be watchful on whom I hang with nowadays." Couldn't blame his friend for thinking that since Mr. Scratch is still on the loose but no one other than him and a few others actually know of the man.

Hearing the others words, calming down enough to regain his composure. Stepping back, closing his eyes to push back the many depressing thoughts that almost clouded his mind, looking back at the writer, he shook his head as he let out a chuckle "Your sure quick to understand- but I know why though. We've both been through hell enough to know trusting certain people can be good or…. bad. " He scratched the back of his head, reaching under the hoody. "Sorry for barging in, and rambling about my own problems you when you have a set of your own- which are equally as dangerous".

"It's no problem."

The writer assured him as he patted his shoulder, stepping over towards the kitchen before coming back with two beers. He tossed one of them to Alex as he opened the can and started to drink.

"And technically, I let you in. If you did barge in, you would have had to pay for those windows." Alan thumbed over to the balcony doors, knowing full well that those alone would kill a paycheck of a normal wage of a bartender having a good day. He then took a seat on the couch, turning on the TV again but changing it quickly since the news was still on about his friend so he continued to search the channels for something worthwhile before he had the urge to work on his manuscript. "Alright… besides the whole 'on the run' thing, how've you been?"

Alex glanced at the expensive glass windows, and shrugged as he opened his beer, sitting on the other end of the couch's armrest. Staring at the TV, as Alan flipped through them, the mood calming down. Hearing Alan voice his concern, Mercer shrugged taking a swig of the beer- leaving a bitter taste, the affects of alcohol never seems to get to him. But he can't let his senses be blurred. "I don't know- The military hasn't been on my ass lately. So that gives me a bit of freedom to move about".

After a short while, Alan gave up as the TV was now showing some ridiculous talk show. Looking over to the virus, he took another swig before placing the can on the large coffee table.

"And that should mean you won't be getting shot at or bombed at."

He had heard of some of the excessive force the military seemed to use in order to catch Mercer. And it is quite obvious that they failed miserably.

"I guess that means you are gonna be able to relax until they find you or whatever."

He snerked as he finished the rest of the can, crunching it in his fist- like squishing a bug. He placed the can on the coffee table, and sat down on the cushions. "If you mean by relaxing- sitting here drinking beer with you, probably is the only relaxing thing I can do…. Which isn't so bad I guess" He covered his mouth as he let out a hacking cough- then rest his head the palm of his hand as he stared blankly at nothing in particular. He then suddenly remembered why he was here in the first place. Glancing in the writers direction- "Alan… Have you seen any unusual- people following you?"

_Alan gave a laugh and was about make a remark about Mercer needing to get out more without getting shot at when he heard him ask that question and cough a bit. The cough he could ignore, probably a small side effect from being stuck outside, but the question? He leaned back on the couch, thinking about it as something did put him off the past few weeks._

"Actually… yeah. Barry's been getting random request for me to arrive at some radio station or even a new talk show that was supposed to air last week. I rejected the offers so apparently a few days ago; they said that they needed to ask for some input on my manuscript. Kind of have to work on it tonight and I'm supposed to get picked up tomorrow and talk with the source. But that's just me being a whiner. That's the business of being a writer."

Mercer sigh in relief, the Blackwatch agents haven't taken noticed- haven't discovered that Alan was acquainted with him. He rubbed the bridge of his nose, as he felt little better. A grin on his face "Don't be picky, gotta make some quick money somehow…" He teased with a quick wink.

"I may not be selling books right now, but I still have a lot from the royalties when I wrote the Alex Casey series." He gave out a small laugh, shoving him a bit. "Besides, I just go with my gut with these things. I don't need to get rushed during an interview. Barry wants me to get my stories straight before I go talking to the media."

Mercer only returned the shove with a little shove with his shoe, laying back against the couch, grinning at the other, furthering the small teasing- finding some amusement in it. "Over confidence- cocky one you are"

Alan shook his head, hearing the phrase way to similar that of a green alien from a sci-fi movie series. He replied, "It's that over confidence that'll get me away from all the crazy reporters who are asking for a punch in the face."

Sighing relieved, the writer relaxed himself before thinking on to why Mercer was questioning about any suspicious people he met. In New York, that's an everyday thing. Plus, his level of suspicion on people has gone up since he came back. "Why are you interested on people that I meet? The worst I'll be getting is just a long resume on why I should bring back Alex Casey," he questioned. He probably wasn't going to get a straight answer, but it was just worth a shot.

Mercer- pondered on how he should word the situation- so that Alan wouldn't freak or become paranoid even more. His lips were a bit dry, the taste of beer still lingering in his mouth. His wet tongue glided over his lips, wetting them, as he was about to speak. He flipped his hood back, brushing back the messy hood hair. He fixed his eyes on Alan, then letting out a sigh "Don't get antsy- but I was making sure none of the agents after me were- on to you…. which it seems your fine. So don't worry about. And go about your business"

He sighed to himself, knowing full well that he wasn't going to get an answer but just accepted the warning. He then said, "Fine… but if I start seeing people in black suits and all Matrix, I'm going to expect some answers."

Mercer grinned back- tilting his head at the writer expecting nothing less of a good enough answer from him. "And answers you will receive- In due time Mr. Wake." He moved to get up off the couch; he can't linger here long, flipping the hood over his head once again. "I should be going- you probably have important homework to finish" He shot him another quick wink before walking over to the glass doors.

Alan followed him out to the balcony, the cold night air hitting them just as he opened the door. He leaned against the frame of the sliding door, hearing the city noise from below. "…Be careful, Alex." He gave him a solemn look, rubbing the back of his own neck.

The virus looked around at the surrounding buildings- He saw nothing that could be a spying device. He turned toward the writer wearing a small smile, "I'll... keep in touch" He gave him a small hand salute as he jumped over the edge of the balcony disappearing from site.

**To Be Continued...**


	2. Interlude

**Interlude**

_Gentek HQ_

The higher members of Blackwatch were gathered in the boardroom, watching footage captured just minutes ago. On a large screen that was behind the one who people assumed was the head of the group, a video footage of Alex Mercer conversing with a adult male before leaping off the balcony and disappearing was shown.

"So you are to say that this man has close ties with the subject besides Dana Mercer?" said the one sitting far off. The footage paused on the man, showing his features clearly to them. "Why would the subject even be associating with this writer?"

"We do not know nor do we care," said the head woman. "All we know is that given with what our Intel has gathered, it is best to assume we can use him to lure Mercer back out and into our hands. Then we can splice his genetics and rework the virus once again."

"But how are we going to take this Alan Wake, ma'am? For all we know, Mercer is watching the man carefully," said someone before another retaliated, "Are you blind? If he were to stay long in the zone, then the alarms would set off no matter what he did to conceal him."

The head slammed her hand on the table, causing everyone to look to her. "We already have a plan in motion. This Mr. Wake is to be arriving here per our request as one of our scientists had been giving him inputs on a novel he has been writing. I do not care what is needed to be done, but detain the writer and make sure that Mercer learns of this."

"And if he isn't as the Intel stated," questioned someone who had been silent. The woman narrowed her eyes as she spoke roughly, "Then we will _**kill **_Alan Wake."


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: Abduction**

Stepping out of his car, he was suddenly greeted by a familiar face, Doctor Kassandra Higgins. The woman shook his hand enthusiastically; remind the writer that she is a fan of his Alex Casey series. He gave a calm wave to lessen her excitement as they entered into the building and proceeded to get him a visitor's pass.

**XxxX**

Elsewhere, Sabrina Galloway stood behind the surveillance crew, watching the screen as one of them focused on one of their scientists conversing with the target. "Ma'am," said an approaching security guard, handing her a clipboard that had things needed to be sign. She wrote her name quickly before averting her gaze back to what she was watching. They had to make sure he went down far enough before they went into lock-down.

**XxxX**

Alan continued his walk with Kassandra, having a small chit chat before reaching her lab. There, he noticed a few samples that seemed to be covered up, probably in order to contain them and avoid exposure. Soon they started to talk about simple viruses that were created through the years.

As this conversation progressed, Alan's thoughts then strayed to the virus that had Manhattan nearly fourteen months ago. "Hey, Kassandra," he called to her. The glasses-wearing female turned, smiling at hearing her name being spoken. He treaded carefully as he asked, "You think you can tell me about this… Blacklight virus?" He easily caught the shocked look in her face as she whispered, "You know I can't speak of high-class info, Al. I could get fired."

"Look, it's old news and it's still the news," he stated. "Plus, I was in a coma when this whole thing started, so… please?" He gave a small look that showed that he was slightly begging. The woman soon easily caved in as she began to speak of the events. All were as it is said on the news; Alex Mercer had released the virus in Penn Station, causing a city-wide panic. They talked about Elizabeth Greene and Blackwatch, until they reached the end of what was eighteen days of hell as Kassandra called it.

"So Alex Mercer had saved the city by throwing the nuke away," he repeated the end, making the woman nod in agreement. "And a lot of people thought he died. Still, the virus is still there and there's only one safe place, the Green Zone, which is where we are at."

"Huh… and what's this news about him wanting to spread the virus further out?"

"Sheesh, Alan. I didn't know you were a reporter too. I guess that explains you punching one two years ago."

Alan gave out a small laugh at the memory that sort of nearly destroyed his career as a writer. Nonetheless, Kassandra continued telling him what most of the scientist here have been gossiping about.

**XxxX**

Ms. Galloway saw that they were now deep in the confines of the building as she nodded to one of the guards as he hit a few buttons, causing an alarm to emit through the whole building.

**XxxX**

The alarm made the two jumps along with the other few people that were in the area. The sounds of doors locking were heard as a few people became a bit frantic. Thankfully, Kassandra had told him right then and there that it was a lockdown and the only reason this usually happens is when someone tried breaking on to the premise of Gentek.

However, it didn't stop the growing paranoia he had felt the second he entered into this place. It felt like he was being watched, and it wasn't the usual with the paparazzi. Suddenly, the sound of air hissing was heard as Alan looked up to see a green smoke emitting from what looked like sprinklers in the ceiling. As the green cloud lowered down upon the occupants of the room, they all started to cough and gasp for air.

"What the hell? It's knock out gas!"

"Call administration! Something's not right!"

"I can't breathe."

That was an understatement as Alan's vision began to grow hazy. He covered his mouth, trying to not breathe in more of the air as he tried to look for a way out. Looking down, he saw that Kassandra was already on the floor, gasping for fresh air as he saw there was window across the way. He stumbled towards it, falling into chairs and people before he pressed his hands on the glass. Making one of them into a fist, he knocked on the window as he called out to the few people that were standing there. "_Hey! Help us!_" He coughed a bit violently as he then saw one of them step forward to the window.

**XxxX**

The Head of Security watched the writer fall unconscious, his body half laying on a desk before falling fully on the floor. He waited for awhile before they had the room vented. There was already a report filed, stating that the room had accidentally coincide with where the intruder was residing. As the room cleared of the green smoke, a few soldiers quickly went inside and carried Alan Wake out of the room.

Watching them take the writer to the lower places of the building, he then began to relay the news to his superior into his walkie talkie.

"We have the man in custody. All troops, be ready. If Alex Mercer shows up for his friend, then expect for an attack of any sort. Be ready with the Bloodtox as well. We are ordered to capture him intact, dead or alive."

After speaking those words, he looked over to see Galloway walk past the two who were carrying the unconscious Alan Wake away. "You think he got the message, ma'am?" he asked the CFO. All she did was smirk in reply and said, "He should. He seems to be everywhere and anywhere, no matter how hard we try to catch him. And if he doesn't, then we'll just toss the writer's body into the Red Zone and state that the man died from wandering into the area."

Somewhere deep in the Red zone, groups of Blackwatch foot soldiers were clearing out an area full of common infected. A tank and armed vehicle accompanied them. A Blackhawk flew over head to give if necessary air support. After the last 14 months, the infected never gave any problems, no hunters where around anymore. Always the small fry that come out, easy to take care of- that's why Blackwatch is only having small groups cleaning out parts of the zone- no real threats around. Well that's where they're wrong. The Blacklight virus, Alex Mercer stood on a tall building overlooking the patrol. Why was he in the red zone, spying on patrols you ask? Because he was hearing a lot of chatter over the radio waves, but couldn't get a good understanding of what they were saying. Blackwatch was up to something, they were sending in more small groups of troops than usual. He found it odd for some reason, no super soldiers or bloodtox to smoke out the area. Strange indeed- he pondered on his next move, his curiosity, and that predatory instinct telling him to investigate the matter quickly.

So he stood up from his perch, and took one mighty leap which sent him high over the group below- he then plummeted down like a missile, whipping out his hammer fists. He smashed into the tank first, causing it to explode and rendered as scrap metal. The impact sent the group tumbling, the armored car falling on its side due to the tank exploding. Alex stood amongst the rubble, he saw the Blackwatch corporal quickly issuing orders to fire at well- but too late. The virus switched to his clawed talons and trusted one into the ground, which then came out as huge spikes penetrating and killing the patrol- some sliced in two. He only left the corporal alive, so he could- obtain what knowledge he knew. The corporal was defenseless against the virus, he smashed his head with his claw hand- the black red tendrils slipping out and consuming the headless body.

Alex clenched his head as the memories played through- he watched as he witnessed the man's entire life flash by, when it slowed down to a recent memory. Of most importance as it revealed the corporal being debriefed about a covert mission? His superior telling him of a plan that involved bait- and a lure. Thus the memory ended there. Alex came back to reality; he spoke the words aloud to confirm what he heard "Bait- and lure?" Hearing then again, the hints to their plan were coming together. They were trying to lure him out, with an attractive shiny lure- unusual patrol parties and non-understandable Intel. Well they lured me out- but what is the bait? Dana? No she's not even in New York at all. A rising panic growing in his chest, the sound of the corporal's radio earpiece making a peeping sound telling Mercer- was someone trying to make contact.

He used the corporal's voice as he answer "This is Patrol CHARLEY- over" the voice of a woman on the other end spoke "Have you cleared out your designated area Charley?" Mercer replied with a smirk "Yes ma'am this area is secured- Over". Then the next couple seconds were silent- Alex narrowed his eyes at this unusual silence. Then the sound of laughing came over the com- he cursed …This was a fucking set up! The woman spoke again. "Oh I bet it's cleared- because you just massacred the whole patrol- Zeus" He gritted his teeth- how could I be so careless to be caught so easily. The woman continued "Oh it was so hard to get a hold of you Zeus- you running us all around Manhattan, scavenging all over New York for your blasted illusive ass" Alex let out a chuckle, his voice changed back to that deep feral tone "Oh you had no idea how much I had doing that….What do you want? Why the Luring? Who did you kidnap?" The woman barked laughter over the ear piece, Alex flinched- his anger and rage rising quickly…His patience for an answer running thin, the woman spoke again "Oh should so obvious- you just saw him the other day" He froze, he only visited one person yesterday. "Alan?" He whispered. The bitch corrected him "Yes- Alan Wake…. your suppose acquaintance. Don't know why you're hanging with that man, but who cares…. He's in our custody now at Gentek headquarters. Don't worry we're taking GOOD care of him" and with that there was silence on the other end.

He threw the earpiece on the ground smashing it with the heel of his shoe. The seething anger inside him was becoming uncontrollable. They got Alan! Those fucking bastards! How did they find out? Fuuuuck! Fuck fuckfuck…. FUCK! In his frustration he kicked the scrap of tank clear down the street. The biomass was stirring around him. He tried to calm down to asset the situation clearly. Alan was his friend… strange for him to admit that. But He was the only guy to show him a lick of kindness, wasn't afraid like the rest. He couldn't let black watch use him like bait just to get at him. Well they won't be doing that again. They just unleashed Armageddon.

**XxxX**

The haze slowly began to lift itself off him as Alan slowly lifted his head up. His mind registered that he was sitting, which was odd since he remembered falling on his face back at the labs. Realization hit him as he sat up straight in his chair, moving to stand up. However, he felt his hands bind together behind him and held to the chair. Also, there was no one around him, showing that he wasn't even in the labs at all.

The room he was in was small, probably able to fit five more if they wanted space to themselves. There was no other furniture except for the one he was sitting on. There weren't any windows and only one door which were far out in front of him.

He took this moment to try and get out of his restraints, moving his wrists around the best he could.

His concentration then stopped when he heard the door slide open. Alan looked up to see a woman in a suit walking towards him and accompanied with two armed guards. He glared at the woman who walked towards him with a stride that flaunted her curves. The writer sat up straight when the woman stood in front of him, fixing her hair that was pulled back into a ponytail. She gave a smile, one that Alan knew well that held malice and contempt. "Greetings, Alan Wake," she said. "I'm Sabrina Galloway, Chief Financial Officer of Gentek."

Alan continued to stare at the woman, not saying anything. The woman looked at him with mock surprise. "Oh? Do you not wish to know why you are being held here? I'm sure some sort of curiosity is rising in that imaginative head of yours, Mr. Wake," the woman taunted a bit. This didn't break the writer's silence so the woman sigh a bit as she stood up. She began to pace a bit back and forth in front of him, standing shortly before talking, "You're here because you are acquainted with an ex-employee of this company. I'm sure you've heard of him. He is on the news as much as you were two years ago and even now with your return from your coma and dear Mrs. Alice Wake's passing… such a shame, isn't it?"

If his hands were free, Alan would have punched the bitch right there for speaking of Alice so casually. The woman giggled at his frown before she then continued, "You see, we need Zeus, that's Alex Mercer to you. He holds a unique strand of the Blacklight virus in him, so we want it. That and to tear him apart for nearly destroying our reputation back in Penn Station. He has been a trouble maker for this past year, and we would really just wish to end this virus once and for all."

"So you think he's gonna come here for me?" he stated bluntly, finally speaking as he was rather tired of the stuck-up tone of the woman's voice. She gave him a small glance, making a mock thoughtful look to him. "It's so strange. Out of all the places he could have gone to upon entering into the Green Zone, he goes to your apartment. We did have a sighting of him in the area months before so we situated our spies in the area." She then leaned forward, as if to examine him. "I wonder why he came to you. All you have going for you is an astonishing writing career and the royalties you get from your previous series."

He resisted the urge to spit in her face as Sabrina leaned away from and walked towards the door. "Anyways, I must be off. We have to get ready for Zeus's arrival. And if he by chance is able to reach you… well, we'll cross that bridge if it comes." She made a wave of her hand as she walked out of the room, the two guards leaving as well. He resumed his struggling, shouting after her, "_You're a fuckin' crazy bitch!_"

As the door slid closed, Alan sighed as he then knew it was useless, slumping in his seat. He let out a long breath, cursing himself for even going to this place in the first place. His thoughts wandered to Kassandra and if she was alright. She may have been an annoying fan girl but she wasn't as worse as that chick back at Bright Falls.

He then thought of Alex Mercer. He was at least glad the man told him of what he was yesterday so that sort of threw out the whole "I'm going to kick your ass after you rescue me" thing. However, he wondered even why he would even come for him. Truth be told, they only converse a few times since he came back to the real world. Hell, he was surprised that he didn't put two and two together after he learned what he was during the first few visits.

But the question remained: what made him so important to Alex Mercer as to be used as bait?

**XxxX**

Some couple blocks away from the Gentek building. Mercer was pacing on top of a taller building that gave him an overall view of the Gentek facility. He stood still staring at it; his anger was eating at what little patience he had left. He just really wanted was to go in head first and tear that place to hell. But Alan's in there. He can't risk his life more than it already was. So he went back to the growing strategy forming in his head. "I need to get in and get out with less chaos as possible, without endangering Alan. I've gotten in there before. But the security is crazy. They have half a dozen sensors placed all over that facility. They would notice I was there, if I spent time to disable them all" His ideas were running thin, but the option to go in head first was still opened. He pushed it away. He heard the rutters of a helicopter fly over head, two of them to be exact. Then this insane idea clicked in his head. A dark smiled creped over his features, darkening the look in his eye. It might make him pressed for time, but it'll get the job done.

**XxxX**

He wasn't sure how long he was sitting there, stuck in the silence as his foot shook a bit in order to match his boredom. Okay, it wasn't boredom but more like impatience. Truth be told, he would rather be stuck in a room with actual light than artificial. He wasn't even sure what time it was, probably it was late or it was already tomorrow.

Just as he wished something happened, the whole place shook violently. The chair he sat on was bolted into the ground, but he still sort of jumped in place. He heard an alarm sound through the room and outside.

"**Intruder Alert. Repeat, Intruder Alert.**"

"What the hell?" he muttered before a voice came out of nowhere.

"Seems Zeus has actually come," said the voice, realizing it was that taunting bitch Galloway. "Now I'm curious as to what the subject sees in you. No matter, once we have him, we'll just use you as leverage."

"Maybe he's here just to rip apart this stupid place," he muttered. He wasn't going to admit that he was curious too about the reason that all this commotion was to just get him out of here. The woman's voice cackled a bit before she spoke again, "It does not matter. Whatever the ending, just know that once we have what we want, both of your will be eliminated."

"God I hope he rips your face off," he shouted out but there was no reply. All that he could here was the alarm and his own thoughts. He sighed tiredly, muttering to no one, "_Just… don't come in here, Mercer. Just don't… Don't risk it._"

**XxxX**

Everything was chaos when Mercer entered the lobby, people evacuating out of the burning building. Blackwatch soldiers scrambling all over the place, they seemed frantic trying to find out where he was. They started to question people trying to get out, they were desperate. He grinned as he slinked through the chaotic crowd, shoving past people as he saw an elevator that poured out more Blackwatch. That must be where they're keeping Alan, where there's more of them, then that must be where they're keeping their prisoner.

They're keeping him at the bottom of this building, incarceration probably. As he was about to reach the elevator, a couple of super soldiers charged into through the entrance, shoving people aside. Mercer cursed as he moved faster, then the worst of it all happened. The super soldiers held up a funnel, and shot out bloodtox fumes into the room, trying to fish him out. All the people in the room confused why they were being sprayed with strange fumes, but only Mercer was frantic to reach the elevator, trying to cover his mouth. The bloodtox making his vision blur slightly. He reached the elevator, he heard a shout behind him and the hard thudding coming up fast, people scattering to clear the way as the super soldiers zeroed in on Mercer, his disguise failed.

Alex using his strength to rip the elevator doors opens, making a gaping hole, but then a mighty shove of brute force, pushing him down into the long drop that would lead all the way to the bottom area. He righted himself as he fell, landing with a loud thud as he crushed an elevator underneath him. Moving quickly, as he noticed the super soldiers were close behind him. Smashing through the closed doors that he fell in front of, he entered the long wide hallway to only be choked to death by the suffocating fumes of the bloodtox. It filled the whole hallway. He stumbled backward, considering of going back up, find another way. When the sound of something being thrown caught his attention, parts of the elevator caused Alex to be thrown down the hallway, tumbling through the mist of bloodtox fumes.

He coughed and gagged uncontrollably, it slowly weakened him, but jumping to his feet to meet the charging steroid pumped bulldozer with a roaring rage, as they slammed into each other- mercer taking out his biomass blade, decapitating the one super soldier. The other being smarter kept a distance "I'm going to kill you fucking freak!" The angered soldier as he saw his comrade being killed. Mercer who tried to hold back the threat of coughing just smirked darkly "Then, come at me bro." He was caught off as a third super soldier came busting through the other set of doors, grabbing mercer from behind. His grip tightening to try and keep the virus in his grip- Mercer growled and snarled, they were trying to choke him out. The fumes were making him weak, his weakening struggle causing him to panic. I-I can't let them get me…

The other soldier walked over to throw punches into the virus, trying to knock him out. It only made him angrier. With what large surge of power he had left, He let out an ear piercing yell, a scream of rage that echoed throughout the section of that building. As his body unleashed a massive amount of biomass, tendrils shot out of his body and penetrated both the super soldiers, killing them instantly. The walls and ceiling getting destroyed, bloodtox cleared. The tendrils then shot back into him, dragging the dead soldiers along. Then Alex slumped when everything went silent, trying to catch his breath. Taking clean air, but the bloodtox still lingered.

"Need to find Alan….gotta get out of here" He tightened his lungs as he ran down the rest of the hallway, cutting sharply past corners after consuming the super soldiers the location where they were keeping the writer became clear. "I'm coming Wake….Just hold on"

**XxxX**

Two large soldiers armed to the teeth were now standing before him, as if to guard him. Alan glared at the two as their masks obscured on whether there were staring at him or just looking at the wall.

"So…" he spoke out, making the one on his left look at him. "…See that game last week?"

There was a long pause before the soldier looked back ahead, obviously ignoring his question. He shook his head slightly before he then noticed one of them reach to his helmet. That's when they finally spoke, and he heard someone speaking to them since they probably already had their eardrums removed.

"Bravo here."

"Move the package to the next floor. Zeus is closing in on your position."

"Roger that."

Without warning, the other one removed the bind that held the cuffs to the chair picked him up with ease, making him glare at him. As he was carried out, he heard the sound of heels running through the hallway. The three turned their attention as Alan saw Kassandra looking around the corner and then saw him. "Alan! Oh my god, what are you doing down here? I thought you went home!" she said with obvious relief. Before he could give out a warning, the other soldier raised his gun and fired on her, his rifle pelting bullets into her slender frame. He stared as she fell to the floor, her glasses fallen off and cracked while her eyes were shot open, but no breathes left her lips and her chest didn't rise or fall anymore.

She was dead.

As they turned to leave, Alan glared at the two before he then started to struggle from his captor's grip. They were just holding the back of his top jacket so he continued to move and jostle before he almost slipped out of his jacket, the clothing caught at the joint of the cuffs. "You annoying shithead!" shouted the one that was holding him as he struggled to get free. As he continued to struggle, the other soldier was obviously annoyed as he walked over and punched Alan in the stomach.

The writer fell to his knees, the breath nearly knocked out of him as he looked to see the soldier grabbing his arm and shoulder. The grip was hard and firm, as if he was holding something like a board. Alan only realized at the last second what the soldier was going to do to him.

One hard pull and Alan screamed in pain; the soldier dislocated his shoulder.

"Great, now he's gonna be sniveling on the way there."

"Better to drag him while he's in pain then dealing with his struggling, right?"

Alan was picked up, groaning in pain as he was carried again like before. He gasped to breathe through it, trying to think on something else than the burning sensation from his shoulder. But nothing seemed to work.

**XxxX**

Rounding the last corner, he saw the room where Alan was to be held, but not seeing any armed guard, no one guarding the door only told him that he was no longer there. Alex kicked the door down, "Son of bitch! Fuck!" The room was empty. Clenching his fist tightly, letting out a hacking cough, the light stench of bloodtox in the air, which slowly became thicker.

_They are going to feel this entire place with bloodtox__…__ shit._

The sound of a speaker being turned on in the room he stood in, that annoying woman's voice laughing all around him. He shouted in rage at the voice "Where is he you fucking bitch!" She let out a tasking giggle "Oh, Zeus, why would we keep him in the same place? I've seen what you did to those super soldiers. Obtaining their knowledge of where the baits location is. So obvious how you get around" Alex stood silently turning his attention to the camera in the upper corner, staring daggers into whoever was viewing him, those electrifying pale eyes illuminated under his hood.

"But, he doesn't matter anymore, now that we have you. It would make sense to dispose of useless trash. Though I'm so curious Zeus, I'm just_**dying**_to know what this simple man means to you. Why go through all of this trouble of destroying my company's facility just to retrieve this useless man?"

He only gave a silent reply as he flipped the camera off

"… Oh. Well it doesn't matter; you're both going to die anyway." Alex heard enough of this bitch's voice. He ripped the bolted chair out of the ground, flinging it at the camera, destroying Sabrina's view of the room. She scoffed, anger in her voice "Just stay and be a good dog Zeus!" Alex darted out of the room as Bloodtox started to seep in through the vents in the ceiling. He dashed down the hallway, halting as he noticed an exit to his left with a stairway leading down to floors that lay beneath

_Just how deep does this place go?_

The sound of many feet running, as the door on the other far right burst open with Blackwatch opening fire immediately, the bullets bloodtox fueled stung Alex as they pelted him. He let out annoyed groan of pain, when he charged forward with his biomass shield blocking the bullets as he bulldozed through the group like nothing. They're bodies smashing against the floor and walls, blood pouring out of the masks. One tried to crawl away, frantically asking for assistance.

Mercer walked over placing his foot on the soldiers back, pushing down enough to break his spine, causing a muffled death rattle from the dying man. Then consuming him, as he wore the new disguise, he caught the last couple phrases that was spoken through his earpiece "We're moving the package to level 3, make sure your men hold off Zeus long enough for bravo to secure it… Delta Squad? Do you read me…" Mercer turned it off? He had to get down to level 3, which were two levels below him.

_They're going to kill Alan once they get the order__.__ I've got to get __there__ before that bitch does. _

He noticed a nonfunctional elevator, the door opened slightly- he smashed a hole through the doors, then walked into the elevator- and slammed his fist into the floor, now there was a gaping hole in the floor. He found this to be a better way to get around from floor to floor. He jumped down, grabbing hold on the cable that guided the elevator up and down. And slipped down it, the great intake of bloodtox nearly made him loose his grip- but regained it as he stopped abruptly- when he saw the set of metal doors leading to level 3. He took swung himself- feet first as he slammed through the escalator doors, the force bending them out, as Mercer collided with the wall across from it. Stumbling as he got to his feet- bloodtox was eating at his insides; it was in this hallway too- shit. Then he heard a muffled curse as he looked up to see two armed soldiers dragging a slumped writer between them. They must've injured him because he looked in pain.

Alex's hands turned into clawed talons, charging forward. The soldiers knew what was coming, as they dropped the writer and tried to escape in the direction they came. But it was too late.

Alex slammed his clawed hand into the wall next to him, it channeled all the way down the hallway to where the two soldiers retreated. Then spikes shot out of the wall, penetrating them, decapitating their bodies. The spikes retracted back to his hand, and then it reversed to his human hands as he approached the kneeling writer. He pulled Alan to his feet.

"Alan! Are you okay? Did they hurt you?"

The painful flinched from Alan's shoulder, it slumped weirdly. He felt it, _dislocated_. He held the man close as he with a quick push on Wake's shoulder blade. It snapped back in place, making a loud yelp come from the writer.

"Don't whine, it's time to get you out of here…I'm sorry Alan…I didn't mean for this to…" He stopped himself, no time for talking. He remembered from the previous soldier that there was underground parking garage close by on this level. Now he just had to hijack a car and then it should be smooth sailing. He took the writer in his arms, and headed down the direction to the new destination- with the ever suffocating stench of bloodtox slowly poisoning him.

Alan cursed loudly as his arm was only just sore now and also weak, but nonetheless okay. He muttered thanks as he was being half carried by the other, the two staggering towards a direction and looking for an exit. He opened his eyes, staring at the strained look on Mercer's face. His thoughts wandered a bit before something hit him, something that he heard Galloway say.

Alan pushed from him as he stumbled, landing from him. The slight bounce on the ground made him give a sharp shout, holding his once dislocated shoulder. Glancing between it and Alex, he didn't speak at the moment of thanks. The writer looked at the virus in disbelief. Soon, all thoughts sunk in as he stood up, leaning against the wall for support. "What the hell, Alex? Why the fuck did I get dragged into this? And even you answer that, why the hell are you here? You could have just saved your own hide. I mean, look at you! Damn it, Alex, you should have just not come here! You wouldn't even be hurting right now if you just stayed wherever you were!"

He winced as he stood up, partially leaning against the wall now before he continued his rant. "I mean, what was the point of you coming here? To show off your powers? You are killing these people! I thought yesterday you were remorseful about it but now seeing it, actually seeing this…! It's obvious you don't regret it! I thought I knew you…"

He knew he shouldn't yell or even demand of this, especially the look on the other man's face as he was in obvious pain and also the situation they were currently in. He remembered about seeing the odd colored mist, nothing like what knocked him had coated the area for a bit. He overheard from the conversing two that this was supposed to hurt Mercer. However, his own need to know things were getting the better of them had him ignoring the danger they were in and the trouble that is coming their way.

The pent up rage that was building inside, he was keeping it in, but Alan's words caused some of it to slip through Mercer's patience. He got in the writer's face, the bloodtox was getting to him to where his vision would blur slightly. His body was trying to fight it off, but it was failing. He glared the writer in the eyes, and he brought his voice up to a dangerous level. "You know nothing! Nothing at all! I do what I have to, even if it means killing innocent people. They just happen to be in the wrong place…"

He coughed up blood that was so dark red it appeared black. He placed both his hands on either side of Alan's head, looking him in the eyes again; a solemn pained expression can be seen. "I promise you… once I get you out of here….. You won't see me again…..ever" He stepped away, then without waiting for a response he grabbed hold of Alan's arm that wasn't hurt. He knew where they were. The parking lot was through those set of doors around this corner. "We're leaving this place…"

He heard loud shouting coming closer. His grip on Alan's loosened. "Run…" Alex dashed around the corner, kicking the exit to the garage open. It was silent, he spotted a vehicle parked a couple feet away, must have been an employee one. _Yes perfect_… He motioned for Alan. "Get to the vehicle! I'll hold them off."

Alan was still a little thrown off by when Alex had held his head and was rather close when he said those words. He ignored the odd sense of regret when he heard them as he quickly ran to the vehicle, seeing that it was a large white van. As he got close to it, gunshots echoed through the garage as Alan quickly dived behind to take cover. Looking over, he saw that there were a lot of military-dressed people blocking the entrance. Thankfully, the side door was unlocked and on the side where the guns weren't shooting at as he got in through there.

He glanced at some of the guns that were inside, seeing that this was some sort of recon vehicle like he heard of during his time on writing _Alex Casey_. He then went to the front, looking for the keys before quickly diving to the back. Looking up, he saw that the glass was still intact with a few dents from being fired upon. With already pissed from his shouting match with Mercer, he shook his head as he grabbed a Colt Rifle and a Pistol. Opening the side door, he saw the virus telling him to just drive out of here. He didn't listen. Instead, he holstered the pistol on his pants belt, holding the rifle as he learned back at the shooting range and proceeded to fire back from the cover of the van.

Thanks to his time in the Dark Place and learning to use ammo sparingly, he was able to take down the lesser armored soldiers in just one to two shots. The others were more just trying to draw their attention away from Mercer as he shouted, "Get in!" He ducked when a few seemed to be aiming higher. He had nearly didn't go into cover in time, given that he was used to enemies who fought back with melee weapons.

The soldiers fired relentlessly with bloodtox-fueled ammunition no less. He charged the group, ignoring the stinging of bullets. Grabbing one soldier and throwing him into the line of fire as a shield. Then punching through another ones chest, kicking another's head right off, the strength to use his claws wasn't there.

He saw two Blackwatch soldiers get shot; he glanced behind him, seeing Alan aiming a rifle. He couldn't help but let an appreciative grin grow, then it disappeared when a super soldier came bursting through the group like a juggernaut. He stepped back, knowing this was a foe he didn't want to tangle with- not when he's this weakened.

Mercer saw the super soldier charge- he looked down at his feet, where one of the dead Blackwatch laid, with some grenades that rolled out from a pouch. He picked one up- making a run for the van- with the juggernaut on his heels, he sprinted.

Once close enough he neared the vehicle, he pulled the little top off the hand grenade- then tossing it behind him as got in the back of the van slamming the door shut behind him yelling "DRIVE FAST!"

The writer complied. They drove out of there as the blast from the explosive caused chaos in the garage, knocking back the pursuit of Blackwatch. Alan drove out off the facility, the cops and guards too busy to bring order to the destruction happening. Camera crews and civilians crowding the streets all around and helicopters flying the sky above...

Alex lay in the back of the van, staring up at the vehicles ceiling. He tried to take in as much clean air as possible, but the intake was still too great. He began to cough uncontrollably, blood dripping from his mouth. He tried to speak loud enough for Alan to hear him "Alan, drive to the…docks...put as much distance as possible." He then fell silent for the rest of the way.

Alan was about ready to ignore him and take him to the hospital, before he remembered that Mercer was the current person everyone was looking for. So he headed towards the docks, reaching there as he parked where there wasn't anyone around. He then went to the back, kneeling beside Mercer as he looked at him. "God, you look like shit," he muttered as he looked around for something to use, anything to try and stop the bleeding. But first off, he opened the sliding door, letting cool and fresh air in.

"Alex, come on," the writer called out, shaking him. He would try to treat him, but the vehicle had no sort of first-aid kits in it at all. He pulled off his sweater, placing it over Alex before sitting on the frame of the sliding door, one foot out and flat on the tar ground while the other served as a rest for his sore arm. All the writer could do now is sit and wait, hopefully that since he isn't human, he would regain his strength with just some rest. "You're such an idiot… fuckin' running in there to save me and I end up being the one who drives us outta that hell hole. I wouldn't be surprised if those Gentek army guys are now ransacking my apartment. Yeah… thanks a lot, virus, for basically ruining my personal life," he spoke lowly, almost to himself but it was obvious he was speaking the Mercer. "If you were smart, you would have just stayed put where you were and just let them believe I wasn't important. They would have let me go, probably…"

Alex was fully aware that they stopped, the bumping of the van moving has ceased. Then the cool breeze struck his face, making the virus feel more relieved than usual. To be away from all that bloodtox he thought he would never escape, he felt the light shaking from… the writer? He was still here? Alex assumed he probably would have left. Feeling something warm being laid over him. Alex then remembered why he couldn't let Gentek kill this man.

For that slither of kindness he gave, even though he put the poor man through trouble he didn't need to get involved with. Alan was dragged into this because… the thought of having a friend became all too desperate. Someone to visit, talk to, share a beer with… Was it all too much to ask? It made him feel human, more than anything.

Alex opened his eyes, staring blankly at the ceiling. He heard Alan talk, saying that he ruined his life. The words stung a little, knowing that they're all true. But the virus, smiled slightly with a raspy reply, "_I'm…sorry__._" He moved to sit up, propped on his elbows. He felt better, his advanced immune system working fast than expected.

He sat up fully, placing the sweater aside. Looking out at the quiet docks, the cool ocean air hitting his face, closing his eyes and he took in the air until his lungs were full of it- letting out a relieved exhale. "Don't worry; I won't be around to ruin it any further. I didn't mean to get you involved in anyway. It's just… I just wanted…" He couldn't say it.

He wouldn't use Alan as an excuse, to tell him he was just using him as something that kept him together- human.

Hearing him say that rather quietly, Alan soon snapped out of his anger and looked at him. He gave a sigh as he scratched the back of his head, the writer then said, "I… I am too… just can't believe that all that happened today. I mean, you'd think you'd get used to seeing the dead, but…"

His thoughts wandered back to seeing Kassandra's dead body. He couldn't believe that girl's life just disappeared in a matter of seconds. And he wasn't able to stop it. Sure, she had moments when she seemed annoying but she had a full on future ahead of her. And just because she chose the wrong company, she's now dead, along with many other people in that building… even ones who he shot at himself. "I get what you go through now, and it's more complicated than mine… however…"

Alan looked up and turned to face Alex, eyes matching with his. "I'd still be okay if you still came over for beers and talks. Kind of helps to talk to someone about these things that actually sort of went through them as well…" He gave a smile before a large gust of wind hit them, causing him to shiver. He laughed at his own stupidity as he then reached for his sweater in order to avoid shivering to death.

Mercer pushed the sweater towards him before he moved to get out of the van; he used the door as a support as he stood on two wobbly feet, not quite ready to move entirely. He sat down next to the other man, letting Alan's words seek in. "_Did he mean that? Or was he trying to be__…__? No, knowing the guy for a bit now__,__ he's a pretty honest guy.__"_But even then, he couldn't risk Blackwatch targeting him anymore.

"I'm a troublemaker, Alan… I've got the whole U.S army and Blackwatch after me, you aren't safe around me…no one is." That lonely solemn and lonely feeling came over him, realizing that he's alone in this world. He can't ever find any solace in anything except in death. If he could even die and stay dead, that would be a first. He looked over at the other, trying to let the words form in his mouth. "Alan, if you didn't have anything… Nothing at all, and for the longest time, it was just you, trying to find that one thing… That gave you a purpose, a purpose to fight... to live for. And then have it snatched from your eyes… the fear of losing it, that feeling becoming so great you would stop at nothing to get it back. To keep those feelings..." The look the virus wore could only be described as a man that lost everything. The intense look he gave the writer, then looking away with a regrettable wince as he clutched at his stomach. He still felt pain in his chest, and it wasn't the bloodtox…

Alan scoffed at the words as he said, "You're telling this to the guy who just lost his wife five months ago, Alex. I know all about having something to live for and having it taken away in… in just one night…" He thought back to Alice, remembering the month he had with her before Mr. Scratch took her life, snatching her away from his hands. He gave out a shaky breath; both from the cold and the memory of his wife making him feel even more down. He then looked at Alex who was now clutching on to his chest.

Alex remembered Alan telling him about Alice- his deceased wife. He didn't feel anything for the man then, but he felt sorry for him now. Alan knew how it felt to lose everything, to lose that one that made you whole. It would probably be the same thing as if he lost Dana. He didn't want to think about it.

"Whoa, hey, you okay? Look, we really need to find a place where we can patch you up or something," he said as he helped him sit up straight, checking the virus to see if there were any wounds through the clothing. He didn't notice how close he was to Alex, given that this sort of contact was normal when you are checking for bullet wounds and bruising. That is, until he looked up to see that he could see Alex's face under the hood. He opened his mouth to say an apology but nothing came out as he stared at his eyes.

Alex froze as he noticed Alan in front of him, checking him for wounds that aren't there. The closeness of their bodies was making the virus nervous. He didn't understand this- a lump in his throat, he couldn't say anything. He would tell Alan he's alright- but even that wouldn't come out.

The silence between the two- as Alex was caught by surprise when Alan come face-to- face. Their faces inches apart, he kept his eyes on the other never looking away. This staring contest was causing his nerves to crack. Why is he staring at me like that? Alan should stay away from him, but the virus didn't shove him away. He sat there staring into those eyes.

Then it came out, and he couldn't stop himself…

"_I need you_…."

Hearing those words, Alan looked completely and utterly shocked. He began to try and think of what to do, to find some way to respond. In truth, he sort of understood what Alex had meant by saying those words. However, he had to think. He lowered his head, avoiding the gaze so he could ponder on this.

There were two directions, he knew that. One was to just speak as if they were friends, just as he had always done. Hell, he felt like he only did that so he wouldn't lose the only person who he can talk to and confide in casually since Barry wasn't really that sort of friend. Sure, they were friends since kid years but other than that, he was more of a person you just converse with nowadays. The other path… he never really considered. Sure, he thought of it once in awhile, thinking of it but he always began to think of Alice right at that moment.

But this time… he didn't see her nor did she interrupt his thoughts.

The writer took a deep breath as he lifted his head up with a determined look on his face. Once he does this, if it turns out that Mercer meant the friend's route, and then he'll just say it was adrenaline and that they should just get some drinks to push it away.

Alan leaned up to close the small distance before placing a soft kiss on the virus's lips.

The feel of soft lips awoken Alex from his gaze, becoming aware that the other was... kissing him? He never experienced anything like this before- though he's seen glimpse of when – the dead Mercer was in a relationship with Karen Parker. But he never shared those feelings for like the other did. No the same feelings- love? That's what lovers called it, or what Dana described it to be. Was it that- is he in love with the writer?

The kiss ignited this train of thought, spurred this burning sensation in this chest. Should he pull away, and not let this situation escalate any further then it already was? He didn't want to endanger this man any further, but is it worth it? The touch and feel of those soft lips pressed lightly on his lips. The need to have someone that cared for him more than just an acquaintance... it overcame the self doubt.

He needed this… this selfish desire to feel – loved.

His hand that rested by his side- flew up so quick, he couldn't control as he made the kiss deepen, placing his hand behind the writer's head. The feeling of wet lips smashing together in frenzy, it felt good- too good. He became afraid that he might be too rough. And he pulled away, as he gulped, staring into those eyes again. Then he stood abruptly, startling the writer. Alex took hold of the other man, swiftly embracing him. He shoved his face in the crook of Alan's neck, breathing against. It felt right, feeling Alan against him. "Thanks…."

Then he pulled back a bit to cup the other's face with both hands. As gentle as he could muster, placing the same soft kiss that Alan did. As this was happening, the sun was setting, behind them. The purple and orange colors of twilight spread over the sky like a painter's canvas. The cities loud bustle will slowly calm down as night settled in.

The kiss continued for awhile, Alan's hands slightly clinging to Mercer's jacket sleeves. He pressed a bit more, but not pushing further until the virus then pulled him again to deepen the kiss. He nearly lost his breath, trying to catch it whenever Alex lifted just slightly to kiss his mouth at another angle. He opens his eyes a bit to look at him, seeing he was really into this as he smiled before focusing back.

With them standing out of the van, he slightly worried that the Gentek people were still scouring Manhattan for them. However, he didn't care fully. He reveled in the moment. It was odd how fast this was going, whether it was pent up feelings or the rush of what had happened today. He knew one thing though; Alan was going to make sure that Gentek weren't going to get their hands on Mercer.

After awhile, he leaned back and stepped out of the hold, wiping his mouth a bit as he slightly drooled a bit from the kiss before leaning back on the railing that kept people from falling into the ocean. He chuckled a bit, the wind blowing gently on them. Alan sighed, placing his hands in his sweater pocket and said, "Well… some day, huh? I get stuck in a science building, you come to the rescue, and then now… ha… who knew, huh?" He gave a soft smile to Mercer before he blush a bit, scratching his messy hair a bit in order to push away his embarrassment.

Alex could only stare at the other, utterly speechless- at their situation, at his own actions. Where did that all come from? He felt his lips, remembering the way the kiss felt, how it made me feel. He looked back up at Alan. He couldn't voice what he felt, because he couldn't exactly pinpoint it.

So he did what any other would do… He smiled; it wasn't the most dashing smile, just there and small- but for the first time in ever. He never smiled, laughed before. Not even a bit around his own sister. The smile slowly faded from his face, as he walked over to the railing placing his hands on them. He stared out at the ocean. Watching it swish around calmly. Glancing at Alan, he asked "So what now? Where do you want to go with this?" He looked in him in the eyes. "You might be in danger, but it seems you're used to that… Don't worry my writer… I won't let them get near your home. I'll be around, watching"

Alan smiled at this as he lowered his hand to place it back in the sweater pocket. He glanced at the ocean, feeling the calm from it despite the sounds of the city. "At least I won't have to buy a watch dog… and I guess I won't be rid of you any time soon," he joked, chuckling a bit. "And where do we go? …I guess we'll take it slow now. Try to work this out."

He then reached out and placed a hand on his shoulder before smiling again. Sure, it was a sort of a step down to the whole make-out thing they did, but he was new at this whole homosexual thing. Having been married before, it was going to be the same but courting a guy would be complicated. Plus, he had to keep it down low so the media doesn't milk this one out.

Alex felt the hand on his shoulder, he watched the man talk. Was paying half attention, he took the whole man in- seeing his attractive features, as to why he had a rise in fame probably. Then the thought of how it would have to be low and subtle. He grimaced at this- letting out a deep unsure sigh out, if anyone like media/Blackwatch caught news of this. Shaking his head slightly, he stepped back from the railing, putting his hands in the leather jacket. At least Alan didn't reject him, he accepted him.

Mercer stepped over to Alan, standing in front of him, he reached up to place a hand on the man's head, as he felt the hair- it slowly trailed down over the cheek to the chin, resting their when he tilted the writers head up to look him in the eyes. Speaking in that deep voice when he was being serious- which most the time he was. "I won't let anyone ever hurt you again…Alan" He hesitantly placed a kiss on the man's cheek. A little more subtle then a kiss…

_Take it slow Mercer….._

When Mercer placed a hand on him, he had closed his eyes to bask in the feeling although small it was. The small tugging on his hair… the small touch on his cheek to his chin… He then felt his head tilted up before opening his eyes to come face-to-face with Mercer. Alex heard him say those words as he smiled a bit before watching him lean close and kiss his cheek.

He raised a hand to rest on top of the one that held his chin captive, chuckling a bit and replied, "Same goes for you too… I'll do my best that I can, Alex…"

Mercer let his hand fall from the grip on the writers chin. He then straightened up, looked at the sky, seeing it was becoming late. He was contemplating on taking Alan home, but he didn't want the writer to be seen with him. As messed up as Gentek was at the present moment- he still couldn't take any chances.

Then he remembered Alan speaking about his long time friend Barry- He could have him pick up Alan at a nearby department store. " Alan, I think it would be best if we split for a while. But that doesn't mean I'm abandoning you, I'll be around" He grinned, "I would take you home, but I'd believe your friend Barry would be better suited for the task" He walked over to the van, he might as well leave this hear- let the authorities deal with it. He turned to face the writer "Don't worry… You'll see me again" And with that the virus took off- running up the storehouse building by the dock and disappearing from sight.

Alan watched him run off and disappear, leaving him alone at the docks. A sense of loneliness hit him suddenly but he shook it off. Being stuck out here is just a sure way of asking people to just flat out mug you.

After ditching the van and reaching a department store, Alan called Barry for a pick up. Thankfully, the story of getting mugged worked with his arm still a bit sore and him looking a bit like shit. And when they reached their destination, Alan was surprised to not see any of those military freaks there. That didn't help for him to be cautious. Once Barry knew that his friend was at least safe inside the apartment, he gave his goodbye and left the writer alone.

Sitting in the shower in the bathroom, Alan began to think back at all the events that had happened today. First off, he should have believed Alex about Gentek but what was the worst that a genetic company was going to do? Second was the fact that Kassandra was now dead, his source for the scientist girl who was trying to find a cure gone. She didn't have any family that he was told of but… And third was just basically the whole confession thing that happened on the docks. After finishing cleaning himself up, he went to his room to get some sleep. Hopefully Alex wouldn't disappear too long like last time and that Gentek wouldn't pull some sort of crazy shit in order to use him against the virus.

But now, he had to get sleep. It had been a long day.

**To Be Continued...**


End file.
